TAFE
Tractors and Farm Equipment Limited (TAFE) is an Indian manufacturer of tractors and other farm equipment with its corporate headquarters in Chennai, India. The company was established in 1961, and has a reported annual revenue of $1.6 billion and a sales volume of over 148,000 tractors annually.Managed by a board of Directors, headed by Mr. A. Sivasailam, the Chairman of the board, it is the largest company in the Chennai-based light engineering conglomerate, The Amalgamations Group. Ms Mallika Srinivasan, a Director on the Board handles the operations at TAFE. TAFE : Heritage Background Tractors and Farm Equipment Limited (TAFE) is a member of the over $2 billion Amalgamations Group. TAFE is a renowned manufacturer of tractors and a variety of farm equipment under the TAFE, Massey Ferguson and Eicher brands. Their repertoire of farm equipment includes almost every accessory needed for the farmer. The company also manufactures Diesel engines,transmission components, Hydraulic Pumps,Panel Instruments, Engineering plastics, Diesel, tools and Batteries. It has also acquired STF (Southern Tree Farms) and produces tea from these plantations, hence contributing substantially to the agri sector. It has three other subsidiaries; Kuduma Fasteners Limited, that manufactures a range of fasteners for the industry and TAFE Access Limited and TAFE Reach Limited that distribute leading brands of passenger vehicles.TAFE Access Limited produces Hydraulic pumps and cylinders and panel instruments. TAFE tractors can be used in a variety of soil and weather conditions and are exported to over 82 countries across the globe where they have earned a reputation for reliability, ruggedness, minimal maintenance and low fuel consumption. TAFE also has the unique distinction of developing application specific tractors such as specialized tractors for vine yards, compressor applications and for deep puddling in paddy cultivation to name a few. Tractor Production TAFE started its production of the popular tractor model, Massey Ferguson 1035 in 1961. Now they manufacture tractors under three brand names, TAFE, Eicher and Massey Ferguson. TAFE has a five decade old collaboration with Massey Ferguson (now a part of AGCO Corporation, USA), which is one of the leading manufacturer of tractors in the world. The company's greenfield project at Manisa Industrial Estate in Turkey with a capacity to manufacture about 15000 tractors went on stream in September 2010.In India, TAFE has four tractor plants located at Sembium (Chennai), Doddabalapur (Bangalore), Kalladipatti (Dindigul) and the Eicher tractors plant at Mandidheep near Bhopal apart from other plants that manufacture diesel engines at Alwar in Rajasthan and Transmission components plants at Parwanoo and Near Chennai, as well as batteries plants near Chennai, hydraulic pumps and panel instruments plant near Chennai and Engineering plastics plants at Doddabalapur near Bengaluru and Maraimalai Nagar near Chennai. TAFE acquired Eicher tractors in 2005 through a special purpose vehicle, TAFE Motors and Tractors Limited (TMTL), which is a wholly owned subsidiary. It has major presence in a number of Indian states like Rajasthan, Gujarat, Andhra Pradesh, Karnataka, Madhya Pradesh and Uttar Pradesh. TAFE's tractor group is the second largest manufacturer of tractors in the world by volume in the sub-100 HP category and is the third largest tractor manufacturer in the world by volume.[citation needed] In terms of product range, TAFE and its wholly owned subsidiary TAFE Motors and Tractors Limited offer a range of tractors in the sub 100 HP segment in both aircooled and water cooled platforms to meet the varied needs of its customers. The diesel engines manufactured at the Engines plant at Alwar provide captive and mobile power to a number of applications. The transmissions plant at Parwanoo produces a number of transmission components for both internal consumption and for supply to other automobile manufacturers. TAFE's Engineering Plastics Division produces high quality plastic molded components that supply to major automobile manufacturers in India. It has the distinction of being recognised year after year for its impeccable quality by Toyota, the sole recipient of this recognition in Asia outside Japan. TAFE's Power Source Division produces a range of batteries for supply to leading auto makers as well as for the trade. TAFE's wholly owned subsidiary, TAFE Access Limited produces hydraulic pumps and cylinders and is the only facility licensed to manufacture the scotch yoke pump for Massey Ferguson tractors. TAFE Access Limited additionally produces a range of panel instruments for two and four wheelers. Models Models UK market models UK distributed models (must be fitted with either Safety Cab or a Safety Frame (Roll Bar)) See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery * Massey Ferguson References External links *TAFE *Tractors UK - TAFE UK Dealer Category:Agricultural machinery Category:TAFE Category:Tractor manufacturers of India Category:Licensed Massey Ferguson Category:Amalgamations Group Category:Companies of India Category:Tractor brands